


Trapped

by AnselaJonla



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: humour](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20humour), [-stargate sg-1](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-stargate%20sg-1), [.jack o'neill](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.jack%20o%27neill), [drabble](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [rating: u](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20u)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Trapped  
**Author:** [](http://ansela-jonla.livejournal.com/profile)[**ansela_jonla**](http://ansela-jonla.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating: ** G  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** None  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: ** Jack is in a sticky situation.

  
I can't feel my foot any more. It's slowly but surely being crushed underneath a heavy weight. I'm almost glad that it doesn't hurt anymore, but even I know that it'll just hurt even more when, if, I am ever freed.

I've been trapped here for over an hour, unable to move because of this weight on my foot. I need to move, I really do, but I just can't get free. Godamnit, who's bright idea was this anyway? I'm gonna lose my foot at this rate. I'll lose my foot and be an old cripple who spends all his time watching the Simpsons and televised hockey while drinking beer, and sometimes I'll hobble outside to my dock and go fishing in my lake that has no fish in it. Actually, thinking of that, I don't think I'd mind losing my foot.

The weight shifts slightly and I move my foot, hoping to get free, but it's no use. It's just settled even more firmly on my lower leg, threatening to crush that as well. I shove at it, cursing wildly as I try to move it, but I might as well be trying to move Cheyenne Mountain. A faint rumbling sound warns me that I won't be moving any time soon.

I hear something outside and I sigh. Sweet rescue has come at last. My leg is safe.

"Hey, Pegasus, where are you boy?" The fifty-five kilogram bundle of white fur that is my Akita, Pegasus, leaps to his feet and runs to the door, where Sam and Daniel have just entered. Damn dog, I'm never letting him lie on my feet again.


End file.
